


What Didn't Come Back

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So it occurred to me that in the days Jack was alive that literacy was not a exactly widespread thing, especially for poor families. So what if Jack can’t read - not that he’s opposed to learning, he just never has - and the other guardians somehow find out? They’re surprised because they’d never thought about it, but then make it their mission to teach him because everyone should have the right to an education.Other Ideas:-At first Jack doesn’t get what the big deal is about not knowing how to read since he’s gone over three hundred years not knowing.-all of the guardians have different teaching styles and none are very helpful-Jack getting frustrated and feeling stupid because he’s not getting it-the kids finding out he’s trying to learn and helping him because they’re just learning to read themselves-most beginner books are for small children, so the kids let him read them bedtime stories so he can practice without feeling insecure about reading children’s books"Jack tells Tooth what he hoped would come back with his memories, she suggests a couple of solutions.





	What Didn't Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 5/28/2014.

“So, my memories didn’t bring back everything I thought they would,” Jack says to Tooth one night, his tone a little too casual.  
  
She only glances at him before looking back out over the town they’re travelling over. As much as she’d like to study his face to figure out what this is about, she knows he’s far more likely to talk if he’s not being stared at. “It’s difficult to keep the teeth in perfect condition for longer than a human lifetime,” she admits. “From what you’ve told me, some unexpected memories were in yours, anyway. Memories not of childhood.” She glances up at the moon. “I’ve never heard of that happening before, but I suppose you were a unique case.”  
  
“Unique.” They fly on in silence for a few moments. “I suppose I shouldn’t even bring it up. I mean, I’m a Guardian now, I have a purpose, and this doesn’t really…”  
  
“What were you hoping to find that you didn’t?”  
  
“It’s,” Jack breaks off and drops down to settle on a rooftop, and Tooth follows. “It’s just that I was hoping that within my memories there would be the ability to read.” He doesn’t look at her as he goes on. “At first it didn’t seem to matter so much, but then it got more and more common and I could  _tell_  that reading was an important part of fun for a lot of kids, but it didn’t come to me—which was really strange, because even with other things—I mean, I can learn any language, I can pick of the rules of a game instantly. I started hanging around classrooms to see if that would help. It didn’t. So when I heard about my memories, I thought maybe it was something I’d forgotten. Now I just worry that it’s something I actually  _can’t_ learn.”  
  
“We could try teaching you,” Tooth says.  
  
Jack looks over at her and smiles. “I’m not so sure I want to ask all of you to help me with something that might end up not working anyway. And—well, I know I look young, Tooth. I’m a little reluctant to start doing anything that will make me  _seem_  really young around the rest of you.”  
  
“Hey, who counts after the first century, right?” Tooth smiles back briefly. “But I do want you to be comfortable, Jack. And you are a full and equal member of the Guardians, no matter what you look like.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jack says, standing up and getting ready to take flight again.   
  
“Do you want to still try?” Tooth asks once they’re both in the air.  
  
“I don’t know. I mean, if I can’t pick something up in three hundred years, maybe it’s not my thing?”  
  
“Well, there’s something you should know—Sophie’s just about old enough to start learning to read soon. You could ask Jamie if he wants to start teaching her even before her teachers. He might like the idea. You wouldn’t have to worry about him treating you like a child. Besides,” she says, glancing at Jack as he starts to nod. “It might be fun.”


End file.
